Christopher
Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 4 '"Christopher" '''is the 3rd episode of Season 4 of the HBO original series ''The Sopranos. ''It is the 42nd overall episode of the series. Written by Michael Imperioli & Maria Laurino and directed by Tim Van Patten, it originally aired on September 29, 2002. Episode Cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * Federico Castelluccio as Furio Giunta * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * Katherine Narducci as Charmaine Bucco * and Joe Pantoliano as Ralph Cifaretto ''* = credit only Guest starring * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin Also guest starring * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * Paul Schulze as Father Phil Intintola * Carl Capotorto as Little Paulie Germani * Tony Lip as Carmine Lupertazzi * Arthur Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Maureen Van Zandt as Gabriella Dante * Frank Santorelli as Georgie * Lola Glaudini as Agent Deborah Ciccerone * Christine Pedi as Karen Baccalieri * Lexie Sperduto as Sophia Baccalieri * Angelo Massagli as Robert Baccalieri III * Denise Borino-Quinn as Ginny Sacrimoni * Richard Portnow as Harold Melvoin * Richard Romanus as Richard LaPenna * Peter Riegert as Assemblyman Ronald Zellman * Joyce Van Patten as Sandy * Larry Sellers as Dr. Del Redclay * Alex Rice as Maggie Donner * Nick Chinlund as Chief Doug Smith * Montel Williams as Himself * Yul Vazquez as Reuben 'The Cuban' * Nick Di Paolo as Joey the Cop * Joseph R. Sicari as Phillip Di Notti * Randy Barbee as The Judge * Craig Zucchero as George "Gus" Esposito * Dan Castleman as Prosecutor Castleman Episode recap Silvio wants to take action against Native Americans protesting the Columbus Day parade, believing their actions are insulting to Italian-Americans. Without Tony's approval, he, Patsy, and Artie attempt to break up the demonstration. As they are being warned by police, Little Paulie has a glass bottle thrown at him, and several other members of his party are injured. Tony blames Silvio for intervening. Ralphie threatens the protest leader, Professor Del Redclay, with publicizing the fact that Iron Eyes Cody, a popular Native American figure, is actually an Italian-American. Tony appeals to Assemblyman Ron Zellman and an Indian chief to convince Redclay to cancel the protest. Although this fails, the chief invites Tony and his crew to his casino. Both the parade and protest occur without mob intervention, which upsets Silvio. Tony tries to calm him down by telling him how proud he should be for what he has achieved in his life, and not just his heritage. Meanwhile, at a luncheon meant to instill Italian pride in women, the "mob wives" feel singled out when the speaker discusses stereotypes associated with Italian-Americans. After the luncheon, Gabriella lectures Father Phil about how much the mob wives, especially Carmela, have given to the parish, and says he had no right to bring in a guest speaker who intended to shame them about how they make a living. Meanwhile, Paulie begins to create tension between the Soprano and Lupertazzi families when he tells Johnny about Ralphie's joke about his wife and Tony's sale of Junior's warehouse. Johnny contacts Tony and demands a share of the warehouse profit, and warns to keep Ralphie away from him. While stuck in traffic, Bobby receives a phone call from his son, who relays a message from Bobby's wife Karen asking him to buy some food on the way home. Bobby is annoyed about the errand, but later feels remorse after discovering his wife died in the accident that was causing the very traffic jam he had complained about. The mob wives feel sympathy for Bobby during Karen's wake and quietly discuss his having never taken a comare. Ralphie leaves Rosalie in order to move in with Janice. However, after spending time with the widowed Bobby, Janice is touched by his sincere grief for his lost wife. After discussing her relationship problems with her therapist, who recommends that she not choose partners who are similar to her brother or father, Janice hastily breaks up with Ralphie. Their argument ends with her causing him to lose his balance and fall down half a flight of stairs, injuring his back. Janice locks herself in her room as Ralphie hobbles back to his car, bags in hand.Category:Episodes